


Fucking *Girls*

by pearl_o



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ray is a completely disinterested party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking *Girls*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the people who had to hear me babble on about this. Extra thanks to Lyra Sena, for both excellent beta and title-brainstorming.

Ray wasn't sure exactly when he realized what was going on. It was like one day he was sitting there at his desk, working, everything fine like always, and suddenly -- bang! Fraser was fucking a girl.

 

Not really fucking a girl. Not like Fraser was naked and horizontal right there in the middle of the station. No, he was just standing there like normal, hands behind his back, talking to this lady who, Christ, was *all over him*. There were signals, and there were *signals*, and this girl was giving them all off. One hand on Fraser's arm, the other in her hair, leaning into him like -- like -- Jesus.

 

Ray raised his chin and called out, "Fraser! Get over here."

 

Fraser and the girl both turned to him. "Ah, Ray," Fraser said, nodding to him, and then he extracted himself from Miss Busy Hands and got himself over to Ray's desk and Ray's blood pressure started to go back to normal levels.

 

"We have work to do here, you know," Ray said, sounding kind of pissy, but Fraser just raised his eyebrow and said "Indeed."

 

* * *

 

So there was that, but that would have just been some random freaky thing -- and Ray was practically *used* to those around Fraser. Except then it happened again.

 

And this time Fraser wasn't even around. It was just Ray, stripping for bed and lying down and turning off the lamp and closing his eyes and there it was again.

 

Fraser. And some girl. Going at it.

 

Ray opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, but the image was still there. He balled up his fists at his sides.

 

Fraser in his goofy pants and shirt, suspenders hanging down, half naked practically, kissing some ridiculously gorgeous chick. Eyes closed and mouth open -- his hands were in her hair, her tits against his chest -- she was in his fucking underwear, just like Lady Shoes -- was this what Fraser meant by 'delightful'? What *did* that mean?

 

Ray'd never actually seen Fraser with a girl. He didn't think Fraser even thought about that kind of stuff anymore. Fraser was sexless, or something. Like a priest or a eunuch or whatever, one of those guys who never thought with their dick at all.

 

Except Ray's brain was obviously thinking differently, because there was this porn flick with *Fraser* playing out in front of him. Kissing this girl and eating her out and, and, and ... *fucking* her, all slow and steady and intense, because that's how it'd happen, wasn't it? Fraser all sweaty, hair across his forehead, thrusting into her.

 

And this was fucked up, thinking about this kind of stuff, especially since Ray's dick didn't seem to get it, because he was getting hard now. But that was understandable -- naked women are naked women, it didn't know any better -- so Ray let his fist uncurl, closed his eyes again, let his hand wrap around his dick and stroke.

 

Fraser and the girl and fucking Lady Shoes and *delightful* kisses, and -- yeah -- just -- he had to, he was so close--

 

The girl bounced on Fraser's lap again and Fraser moaned into her long hair and Ray came all over the sheets.

 

* * *

 

"Are you all right?" Fraser asked.

 

Ray glanced over at him from the driver's seat. "Me? I'm great, Fraser. Peachy keen." Fraser was frowning just a little. His tongue came out to touch his lip and Ray adjusted his sunglasses and looked back out the window.

 

Dief made a whuffling noise from the backseat and Fraser said "Don't be silly," but it wasn't as snippy as it usually was.

 

Fraser didn't say anything else then, but Ray could *feel* him looking at him the whole car trip. It was driving him crazy, like this horrible itch all over his skin.

 

He parked the car and turned in his seat again, and Fraser was still staring at him.

 

"*What*?" Ray said. "What is it? Do I got something on my face or what?"

 

Fraser shook his head. "No, nothing of the sort. It's just -- you seem odd this morning."

 

"I'm odd every morning. I'm a regular bundle of oddness. You never know what you're going to get."

 

Fraser shook his head again, but he turned and opened his door, and Ray took a deep breath and climbed out, too.

 

* * *

 

The thing was, Ray decided, Fraser didn't know shit about women. And the Lady Shoes thing just made it worse. Because now Fraser thought he *did* know. Fraser probably thought that one case of bluffing made him a freaking expert, and now he could do whatever he wanted, and Fraser wouldn't even realize what *they* wanted, Fraser wouldn't even realize they were walking all over him and using him and tearing his heart out till everything was all over and he was all alone with nothing to show for it.

 

And okay, maybe Ray was jumping ahead a little, but he didn't think so. Just because Fraser didn't even seem to notice these girls didn't mean anything. Fraser knew more than he let on, all the time. Just because he wasn't doing anything now didn't mean he wasn't ever going to.

 

Any minute now it could happen, and bam! It'd all be over. Ray could see it all. Fraser wouldn't even know it was coming.

 

Talking to Fraser was like talking to a brick wall, but he had to give it a shot anyway.

 

He followed Fraser into the bathroom stall, and shut the door behind them.

 

Ray rested one hand against the wall. "Okay," he said, and then he stopped.

 

Fraser was standing up straight, holding his hat in one hand. "Okay?" Fraser asked, leaning closer into Ray curiously.

 

"Okay," Ray repeated. "Okay, the thing you got to understand, Fraser, the thing is--" Ray gestured with his hands a little bit, getting more into it as he talked. "You got to be careful."

 

"I have to be careful," Fraser said, his forehead wrinkling.

 

"Exactly, that's exactly it. You got to be careful, because you don't know what you're doing. I mean, it seems all easy and fine and good, but I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm telling you this because we're buddies, Fraser, and I care about you."

 

Fraser nodded, slowly. "We're certainly friends, Ray, but I don't think I quite see where you're coming from." His eyes searched out Ray's, looking wide and blue, and Ray fidgeted and shook his head.

 

"Maybe it isn't my business, maybe you're right there -- except, no, yeah, I think it is, Fraser. I know you better than anybody except the wolf, and frankly I don't think the wolf is who I'd go to for advice."

 

Fraser interrupted him again, which was probably a good thing, because Ray had the feeling he could have gone on for a while. "It's not that I don't appreciate your help, Ray. It's more that I honestly don't know what we're talking about."

 

Ray huffed out a long breath. He leaned closer into Fraser in the small space, resting his hand on Fraser's arm, and said urgently, "Look, Fraser, you even admitted it, with you and Lady Shoes. I know you think you can handle all this stuff, but these girls, they don't even *know* you, they don't know anything *about* you, so I don't know what you think you're going to do with any of them, because that's just a recipe for misery, there--"

 

"Girls?" Fraser said, his voice utterly blank.

 

"God, Fraser, yes, girls!" Ray said, and he had to remind himself that they were in the mens' room to keep from yelling. "What the hell did you think we were talking about?"

 

Fraser blinked, his eyelashes brushing against his cheek as he looked down between them at his hat. "I'm not interested in any women right now, Ray," he said slowly.

 

"Well, right now, sure," Ray said, making his voice quieter to match Fraser's almost whisper. "But you're telling me one of these days, it's never going to click, you're not going to--"

 

"Ray," Fraser said, even softer this time, and Ray turned his head a little just as Fraser turned his, and holy fuck, Fraser was kissing him.

 

Fraser set his free hand on Ray's side and pulled his lips away. They were soft and wet and his eyes looked worried.

 

Ray's breath felt a little tight in his chest, but sometimes it did that when he was flabbergasted. "Fraser, I'm not a girl."

 

"I know that, Ray," Fraser said. He tightened his grip a little on Ray's side, and Ray swallowed. "But you know me, don't you? And I thought, sometimes..."

 

He trailed off, and Ray thought back and yeah, sometimes. Click, bang, boom. Like that. Maybe Ray's dick was smarter than he thought.

 

"I know you," Ray agreed, after a minute, and Fraser smiled, all wide and white and clean. This didn't make sense, except it almost did, so Ray went with it and kissed Fraser again -- and whatddya know? It was *delightful*.

 


End file.
